


Bite me not kiss

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: Alpha!提摩西·德雷克×Omega!达米安·韦恩药味很足，病态，冗长的文字和肉。*一座私设山：隐性阿尔法/欧米茄：需要时间或契机才能迎来真正的分化，目前尚未存在科学手段探测明确，因数量稀少而不会造成很大影响。在显性分化前以贝塔的特征呈现，在经历分化后需要阶段性时间才能完全变成阿尔法/欧米茄。期间存在缺陷出现的可能性，比如信息素识别失灵、抑制剂过敏、标记体发育不完全等。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Bite me not kiss

1

提摩西·德雷克一度在达米安·韦恩身上看到了许多可能性。

在他们扭打成一团的前一秒，那只壶还没有摔在地上尸体散佚成碎片之前。他有过那么一瞬间，看着失去面具遮挡的两颗危险的蓝色，期望一句即使不算好话的话被运出那张嘴唇。但没有，什么都没有。

现在回到那只壶还在陶瓷厂里，安沉在它羊水般的熔炉中时。

那是一次任务，不知道什么任务才得同时派出他们。他和达米安·韦恩一起。达米安已经十七岁，没有经历过任何类似青春期的阶段因为他每天都像个傲慢自负的混球并且从任何东西里汲取养分再这么无法无天地长大，恶魔崽子长成恶魔大崽子，本质还是恶魔。没有生长痛，没有紊乱激素造成的阶段性低落，除了体貌上的变化外几乎什么都没有。

他是说几乎没有。

他们结伴出任务去中国城，利落的一次结束之后两条披风的影子洒在屋顶如碧色波浪蔓延的脊上。差一点一场斗殴就要爆发，最终只是拳头只是象征性地划破空气。突然间那个仍然在抽枝长高的路上狂奔的年轻暴君面色苍白，几缕甜腥漫开在夜色之中，那是提姆闻过的最诡谲的甜味；接着他惊恐地发觉自己属于阿尔法性别的信息素也开始涌动。

操。他们同时在心里说，短促但填满绝望。

“带我去个安全的地方。”达米安显然，即使这是隐性欧米茄的热潮前兆，仍然在竭力保持他的头脑和尊严。

“我们应该通知布鲁斯。”提姆做下判断，他们之间的距离变得很模糊。他不知道一个欧米茄的气味能这么充满攻击性，几乎是在贴着他的鼻子扩散，张牙舞爪地渴望彰显它的锋利。

达米安被沉默抓住了一两秒，接着说，“他会知道的，不是现在。如果你不带我去我就去迪克的地方。”“你别想着给他找事儿，我不信你在这附近没有自己的洞。”“迪克不会对即将从隐性变成显性性别的弟弟坐视不管。我不知道我的性别这事儿所以我的地方一毫升抑制剂都没有。我知道你有，你甚至还有韦恩科技的那几支试验样品。在我身上用。”

提姆用看疯子的眼光扫视他，然后带着气味浓度越来越恐怖脸色也越来越吓人的养弟头也不回地逃进他在这附近的一个安全屋。

门被锁上，他们的味道纠缠在一起，双方在极不情愿地角逐。达米安靠着墙坐在地上等提姆去冷藏柜里拿抑制剂。他能闻到自己的味道。层层叠叠的甜麝香，包裹着金属的冷刻、血、幽邃的木本味道，这实在说不上好闻。可能每一个危险人物在分化成欧米茄之后都容易走向极端：要么极端甜腻，要么极端腥冷，共同特点是正常人都不太受得了。

他也能闻到提摩西·德雷克的味道，相较他的来讲，正常得多也清淡得多，淡淡地萦绕在封闭的空间中相当违逆本人意愿地宽慰了一个因迎来分化期而焦躁不安的欧米茄。

一只手伸到他跟前。抑制剂，包装完整，几丝冷气在表面融化成细小的水珠。他知道提摩西·德雷克不会在这事儿上和他开玩笑，虽然他还是会在他的翱翔斗篷上做手脚。

抑制剂被推进血管，接着冷凝的感觉开始蔓延在他体内，让感官再次得以沉寂。期间他以非常不礼貌的丰沛目光观察提姆的反应，红罗宾，鸟的图章，灵巧聪慧的小红鸟，压制自己属于阿尔法本能的手段在蝙蝠侠的教导下比比皆是。通风口被打开，清凉的风吹散了凝滞在房间里的气味，提姆把空了的针管撅断扔进垃圾桶。

“普通的抑制剂。”被观察到无法忍受而脸色阴沉的红鸟宣布。“你自己去向B说，我不负责帮你传讯。”

“我会考虑。”达米安给出模棱两可的回答，他还沉在天性被人工压制后的滞留在他血液中的懒散里，感觉嗓子里的黏膜在因此而发痛发干。

提摩西·德雷克这才意识到他给自己揽了个多大的麻烦。达米安，这该死的时时刻刻都要把所有事捏在自己手里的自负小鬼，即使现在已经不是小鬼他们还是按着惯性视他为家族里最小最需要保护的一个（至少对外是这样），他总有一堆阴险的自己的盘算隐藏在糟糕透顶的兄弟对话中。

“你没有太多时间，”提姆最后做出警告。汗液几乎浸透了他的制服后背，抵抗一个这么有侵略性的跟他妈的反社会一样的欧米茄气味简直需要他动用所有精力，“突发的转变成显性欧米茄不是现在市面流通的抑制剂能解决和隐瞒的情况。我劝你尽快通知B，要么就找个好阿尔法。氪星的小子就不错，某种意义上他们算是——”

“停止喋喋不休，除非你的嘴有它自己的意思不让你合上。”达米安看起来已经缓过来，起身时如同没经历过热潮期一样。提姆知道性别不会成为他的禁忌，这就是十七岁才迎来显性分化和十二岁就迎来正常分化的区别。现在基本可以确定他能跨越任何阻碍朝一个冷血混球飞速发展了。

坏的一方面是他可能大概即将迎来一波威胁，以前累加的所有把柄都被重新掏出来再来一个以“想必你不希望”为开头的句式，在提摩西·德雷克好不容易回一趟蝙蝠洞时铺到他桌面上，哪怕提姆其实已经决定好不会透露一点信息出去，让达米安完全自己处理这件事。与其说这是他突发的一种纵容不如说，提摩西·德雷克完全只是乐得对此撒手不管。

所以当他发现达米安因为滥用抑制剂和相关掩盖性别的手段而混乱不堪时几乎险些被愧疚吞掉。

2

达米安·韦恩是个坚决、充满危险、充满矛盾性的屁孩。

屁孩长大，游移的稚嫩部分被褪掉，可他还是坚决、充满危险、甚至充满更多矛盾。提摩西·德雷克在某次和康纳的谈话时收到短讯，谈话刚刚进行到他们彼此的感情生活，康纳正试图向他描述那种向一个贝塔女孩心动的感觉。提姆向他道歉，形容自己有个非常不愿意处理但不得不处理的小问题。氪星大男孩表示理解，并询问需不需要他送他一程。

提摩西·德雷克的目光很温和。“没关系，这麻烦也没有想象中那么急不可待。下回我们可以去大学城附近吃点什么芝士汉堡，我请客，届时再向我讲述你绿眼睛的贝塔女孩。”

接着他从路边的冷饮店赶回他在中国城附近给达米安打过一针抑制剂的安全屋，几乎隔着门就闻到了那股腥冷的甜腻味道。警铃响穿在他心里，他告诉自己冷静，把门打开再以最快地速度锁上。

达米安·韦恩躺在地上的一团皱皱巴巴的毯子里，姿态像已经安然接受了死亡，听见门页的声音才掀开眼皮。提姆注意到他嘴唇发青，裸露在外的皮肤上浮着浅薄的湿意。他的养弟现在味道很糟糕，原来只是不太容易忍受的强烈，到现在变成混乱，混乱且虚弱。和他本人一样。

一声几不可闻的叹息逸出提姆的嘴唇。他过去将毯子拉到达米安下巴边，然后检查他的脉搏，不太惊异地发现他已经开始发烧。发热、气味混乱、虚弱且排斥着其他性别的接近。提姆知道他现在最合适也最保险的做法是让布鲁斯来，即使之后他们会得到责罚。

但他没有。

他仍然记得达米安在接受第一针抑制剂时露出的神色：抗拒，抗拒但强迫自己接受这个，严苛的面部线条出现一丝裂纹，结果这种难以形容的脆弱刚好被他最不想的人看到。提摩西·德雷克知道达米安更愿意是迪克·格雷森甚至杰森·陶德来与他分担欧米茄显性分化的压力，而不是他，永远不要是他。

所以他伸手握住达米安的肩膀时他的养弟眼睛里反射出更多的抗拒和挣扎，来自成年阿尔法的信息素沉默而无法摆脱地将他淹没。达米安心里破口大骂恶心、哦干这难以形容娘里娘气的清爽味道。妈的提摩西·德雷克，妈的显性分化，妈的欧米茄。他本以为自己能坦然接受，即使除了他以外的三只鸟全都是阿尔法，直到他开始对抑制剂和阿尔法信息素产生过分的应激反应，简直就像鱼会对水过敏一样令人费解。

达米安·韦恩在事情发展向不可挽回之前就拼着力气逃回红罗宾的安全屋。他再次被浅淡的气味环绕，身体立刻做出排斥反应，像尸体回到棺材一样栽进毯子里。他的视野摇荡，晕乎乎，提摩西·德雷克的味儿，恶心。他感觉自己可能开始淌水也可能没有但他不在乎。这一刻他感觉是回到了最原初的时刻：他孤身一人，没有性别，没有名字，也没有联系，静静地躺在池底，两只刀躺在他身边。金属的冰冷。

提摩西·德雷克来得很快，并用一个笨拙的拥抱把他从黑暗里拉了出来即使他们俩谁都会在事后对此嗤之以鼻。达米安在他的臂弯里动了动，动作幅度还是很小，提姆猜测他是想发出一声“恶心”的评价但他的养弟看起来还是没什么力气。所以他报复性地收紧了手臂，他们牢牢贴在一起，隔着被揉皱的毯子，直到紊乱像湖水一样被抚平。

达米安·韦恩还陷在低烧中，但总算筋疲力尽地睡着了。乌黑的发根被薄汗浸得柔软，眉头仍然紧紧皱着：久违的、很难真正形容的稚气从这副倔强的神色里漫出来，从最细枝末节的部分开始向外渗漏。这只缺陷很明显却已早早显露其强大的小鸟，在不断收拢的温情翅羽下终于同意短暂的一次卸下利爪。

所以第二天一大早醒来他显然是把自己的利爪装回去了。即使力道没有那么凝实，毕竟还是现役罗宾的一拳，或者更过分，肘击，砸在提姆的脸上。他咳嗽着睁开眼睛发现达米安背对着他正在换衣服，褪掉被汗污染的那套，换一套整洁、品味绝佳的新——新从他衣柜里掏出来的衣服。包括一件新衬衫和一条牛仔裤。没对他的外套下手真是谢天谢地。

他发现这条当然是完整贴合他尺码购入的衬衫对达米安来讲似乎有点紧，尤其是胸围的部分。可以理解，当然，提摩西·德雷克自认不是靠体重磅数取胜的类型，但他可没注意到这屁孩什么时候自己偷偷发育得这么好了。不过他的骨架仍依稀存留着青少年的质感，指的是，那种如同可以流淌般的流线性，证明他的躯身还走在塑造完善自我的那条路上。

他的脾气也是。提摩西·德雷克揉着显然是被给过一下的脸站起来，窸窣的声音落下向达米安证明他醒了。并且可能这种尾巴翘到天上去，总是企图暴揍一顿他哥哥们-不包括最大的那个，的恶劣态度到他死都不会发生一丁点的改变。

“这很疼，下次你再偷袭我，我就把你扔给和你搭档的那个氪星小子。叫什么来着，乔纳森？他和你搭档做事这么久总比我会对付你。”

“不，你不会。”达米安转过来，顺手捏着衬衫角落的标签看价格，“H&M，你认真的吗德雷克？”

提摩西·德里克弯腰从矮脚小冰柜里掏出一支被密封了三层的抑制剂扔给他，很凉。“拿我的衣服还对此品头论足让我怀疑你是不是觉得这个成功偷袭了你哥哥的早晨太美好了。用这个。提前说明，试验品，有任何副作用第一时间让我知道或者干脆来找我。”

“我就知道你们会对隐显性别有所研究。”达米安一如既往精准地接住了，冰凉的感觉传递到他手心，“顺便一提如果我真有什么很大的反应你会赔我钱吗？”

“我会赔你一次和提摩西·德雷克的甜蜜约会，”提姆开始着手收拾这一团织物构成的狼藉，“另外你得学会自己去购买那些东西了——比如气味阻隔贴，你现在闻起来既有我的味道也有你自己的。拜托别让别人误会我们俩睡过。”

砰地一下，是达米安·韦恩离开时把门摔上了。

3

所以，现在，话题回到那只还未被摔碎的壶。隔着一整个火热的熔炉看它，成型的釉面熠熠闪烁，壶的形状，壶的姿态：它被预备好了。它成熟了。

提摩西·德雷克握着达米安·韦恩的肩膀，手掌下流淌着丰沛的温度。把时间扯回五分钟之前，他再一次收到达米安的加密讯息，这次的更简短也更直接。他准备接受任何程度的惊吓，但说真的没想象到他回到老地方进门的瞬间就被达米安抓着肩膀拖进去。坦白来讲他觉得他给自己准备的窝并不狭窄，但当里面充溢满一个闻起来真的不那么令人舒适的欧米茄的味道，他觉得就算再来个几百平方米他也不会嫌它占地大。

现在他面对的不是之前那种误打误撞、突发且虚弱的分化期热潮前兆，现在他面对的是他上人生中第一次性别生理课就知道的东西。它投射在他和达米安·韦恩身上庞大的阴影浓郁而冷艳。

发情期。

提摩西·德雷克觉得自己在发抖，首先从手指最末端开始，绵延到整只手掌。他甚至有那么一两秒觉得自己的阴茎好像也他妈在跟着抖，因为他现在还拿不准主意是操他的养弟还是采取他曾经准备好的应急措施。年龄不重要，他们是否有各种名义上的亲缘关系也不重要，重要的是达米安·韦恩本人。

他用胳膊将躁动不安的罗宾压制到地上，胶着的呼吸拖沓地蔓延开。他寻找达米安的眼睛来确认他有没有意识到他所要求的这个阿尔法是提摩西·德雷克。他看到一双属于孩子的眼睛：纯粹的绿色，几根血丝，铺设出一阵涣散。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己就像看到了从来没来到过B漆黑翅膀底下的达米安，他声名在外的母亲把一切置人于死地的技巧传授给他却不将他拼得完整。所幸这一步是由B和他们，他们之中的迪克·格雷森来完成，多多少少让达米安·韦恩踏回了他那迈向那片流淌黑暗的步子。

“达米安，达米，”提摩西·德雷克的五指投射下的渺小影子在他视野内一闪而逝，“你认得出我是谁？你会得到你想要的，但你先看着我。眼睛。”

达米安开始努力聚焦，直到提摩西·德雷克投射到他视网膜上的影子被他真正识别出来。他深呼吸，觉得浑浊的气被压出肺叶，连带着一句脏话。“操，”他们俩之间的距离让他觉得矛盾，一方面他想打烂提姆的头一方面他又想要阿尔法，达米安·韦恩还从来没和提摩西·德雷克离得这么近过，近到他但凡还剩那么一丁点的基础力气他都会照这张漂亮脸蛋来一拳。

“你到底——帮，还是不帮？”

达米安问他，急迫于马上要从他嘴里挖出一个回答来。

回答他的是提摩西·德雷克不再压抑的信息素和一个吻。前者立刻让他想暴起杀人，后者让他意识到提摩西·德雷克是个比他大比他经历多的成年阿尔法。在此之前性对他来讲就是个符号，首先达米安自认还不需要它，如果他想要，他随时可以拥有这件物品；其次它贴着大大的、成年人借此铺张炫耀的标签，他面对这个符号既眩晕又厌恶。

提摩西·德雷克扶着他的腰亲他，让他完全浸泡在充盈的异性信息素里，他记得这样做可以有效而快速地安抚一个缺乏安全感的欧米茄。——所以我决定操这个，他在心里对自己喃喃自语，倒也没有什么愧疚，你很难对达米安·韦恩持有什么发自内心的内疚情绪。我决定操我的养弟而不管如果事情败露我还有可能面对的尴尬质问甚至最大那只大蓝鸟的无声谴责。

提姆最后湿漉漉地吸了一下达米安的下唇且满意地观察到这个行为使这恶魔崽子马上开始假惺惺地企图干呕，但他的腰线紧迫地收缩了一下再欲盖弥彰地慢慢放松。更年长的蓝眼睛里浮出一阵狡黠：这起码倒算是一种很新奇的体验。

他让达米安转过去，后者挣扎在一阵从他脊椎间升起的欲望之中然后照做。一簇密密的黑发紧贴着达米安的脖颈以及，几乎要盖住将他出卖的腺体。从那之中飞溢而出开始逐渐不那么难以忍受的尖利信息素气味，大概是试验品在起效，让欧米茄能尽快度过这段对异性过敏的时期。这，就可以说它“抑制”的那部分作用会不太尽如人意。

具体体现在转过去的达米安湿得一塌糊涂。提摩西·德雷克用两只手卡着他的腰再往下探，又凑在他耳边，“嘿、D，我不是故意的。我不知道一个吻就能让你湿得这么彻底。” 他罪恶的指腹滑过潮湿的臀窝，滑向那个安静的洞。

达米安的耳尖浮现出一点赧色，他立刻照常牙尖嘴利地据理力争，“操你妈的，”他用胳膊撑着自己并感觉提姆的手指拨开了那个迫不及待的穴口，这感觉让他一下吐出一声这辈子从来没有过的呻吟，“啊——T…”

他没能完整地吐出这个正在试图为他扩张的阿尔法的名字，不只因为他无法阻止的耻辱感上升，提摩西·德雷克用一根手指戳进他湿成一片的穴口，泛出的水声大大刺激了达米安的神经。他给自己做过许多心理准备，包括但不限于那是你最讨厌的德雷克你应该承担求助于他的后果，众所周知所有文学里阿尔法无一例外全是傻逼。

他觉得一种暴露的赤裸就酝酿在紧绷的小腹底下像一次亟待爆发的山洪。这个背对的姿势使提摩西·德雷克能探清他加入第二根手指去拓欧米茄的甬道时达米安背部肌理片刻的紧张，情潮中他外溢的淫液已经让那圈肌肉变得柔软湿热，穴壁被拓开地几乎有黏连情色的质感。直到达米安能不费力地容纳他的三根手指滑入进出，年轻男孩的身体在原欲本能之下向爱神屈服，在提姆抽出饱浸淫水的指尖时咕哝出了挫败且不满足的呻吟。

“快点。”达米安小声要求，全身都绷紧了，像一根把自己当作武器的弦。

提摩西·德雷克的手从他的髋骨边滑过，以一种轻车熟路的姿态（阿尔法傻逼论又出现在达米安脑袋里）。他咬了一下达米安的耳朵并惊异于后者逐渐软化后的顺服，观赏恶魔崽子吃瘪一直是他和大红热衷的乐趣，但这回是更私密、更越界也更直观的乐趣。注视达米安·韦恩的每一根线条在他的爱抚和引导下慢慢软化，肌肤像被注入了几道光一般晃动。

这颜色比他们的都深一些，质感也更细腻，昭示养育他的不是脚下这片焦土而是某片他没有踏足过的、更远也更陌生的土地，全然不同的河流、滩涂、天体移动在天上留下的几片破碎轨道，它们以完全自然的方式将自己永远刻进人的血肉。提姆湿润的舌尖贴过达米安的耳廓，知道这个年轻气盛的欧米茄已经完全将自己准备好。

准备好一具预备接受支配和掌控的躯身。“D，听我说，你到时候一定会要求我成结，”提姆的声音压得很低，几乎是气音，“但我不能那么做。”

达米安发出他标准的“啧”声，接着他往后用肩膀一顶，抓着提姆的胳膊把他压到床上。他现在感觉很不好：提摩西·德雷克像个傻逼而且还一直在操他之前讲些有的没的废话，他又湿得一塌糊涂，被热潮折磨得腿根发软，像渴水的人去要求水源的慷慨。

“我他妈——才不管——”他以粗鲁的动作将提姆勃发的阴茎释放出来，颤抖的腿根几乎被能被性器顶端播幅的热度炙烤。只是夸张……，他告诉自己然后企图慢慢往下试探，最开始估错位置导致饱满的伞头撞到他的会阴上而他为此迸出一声扭曲的呻吟。提摩西·德雷克的目光一直卡在他们身体相接的部分，淋着浓郁的阴影，他调整角度让阴茎能拨开那个湿热的洞。

这次是正确的位置了。他被汗稍微浸湿的手捉着达米安的胯骨，惊人的暖热和惊人的欲望，他的阴茎从容不迫地一点点楔进欧米茄的甬道，像一支沉着的剑或者别的什么武器。达米安在慢慢控制自己腿部肌肉的痉挛：被插入的感觉对他来讲过于亲密也过于陌生了。即使他有母亲很早就当成一门课为他讲过的性知识，确保无论分化成哪个性别都不会因为相关知识的匮乏而吃亏。可那毕竟不是一回事。

在平面或者电子屏幕上他看到的传教士式姿势，观览过的不管超不超尺度的性爱影片，被画在生理教科书上的性器官，这些，那些。几乎在他感知到提摩西·德雷克的阴茎楔进他体内时分崩离析地粉碎，年轻的一方很快失去对性事的掌控权，他被轻柔地抓住肩膀姿势翻转过来，提摩西·德雷克那张可恶至极的脸就欺近在他上方，湛蓝的眼睛盛满不怀好意的猎人式的促狭。

“对你来讲，达米安，”提摩西·德雷克用一次同样不怀好意的撞击打碎了达米安还未来得及出口的脏话，“骑乘式还太早，你会腿抽筋的。”

达米安为他的话稍微睁大眼睛，他想说一句去你妈的或者我他妈才不会骑你骑到腿抽筋，但这些话只是碎裂在他的舌头底下。提摩西开始动腰，每一次最细微的动作都牵扯着达米安乱糟糟的思绪，他感觉自己被搅乱了，从他自己的身体内部一切感官都得到苏醒。他能感受躯身如同产生了自我的想法而纵身迎合向提摩西那根阿尔法阴茎的每次插入、每次调整角度来寻找他的敏感点或那个还很小、隐性欧米茄子宫的冲撞。

他被搅乱了。这个事实短暂地困扰着他，而即使只持续了半分钟也足够提摩西·德雷克发现。

一个吻被几乎爱怜地印到他的额头边，就在他被微湿的一蓬黑发下，这么亲他的时候提摩西甚至还没把捏住他两边髋骨的手松开。“真恶心。”达米安评价，手掌用力地把住提摩西的肩，把他拉近再将一个顺理成章的吻变成撕咬，他的牙齿在提摩西的下唇上留了个印，如愿以偿地尝到一两丝血腥味。被袭击的阿尔法展现了他良好的教养，提摩西温和地把达米安掼进床垫再抬高他的一条腿，从侧面操进去的角度让达米安来不及吞回一声惊叫。

他的鼻尖埋在织物之间模糊地掩盖一连串呻吟，被压到的那侧耳朵仿佛回激着自己的心跳，随性欲的涨潮而涨潮。绷紧、颤抖的腿间湿成一片，被他自己的淫液或提摩西的腺液打湿，不光是这根阴茎操进他体内带来的满足感还有他们信息素的弥合。他的味道慢慢沉入提摩西的，两种气味的融合再发散象征一个性别找到了另一个适配性别。

恶心，操，太恶心了。

提摩西·德雷克甚至把几颗潦草的吻落在他的腿上，或者腰胯，像个竭尽所能拓宽性爱方式的色鬼。见到达米安眼睛里闪过的嘲色提摩西只是让嘴唇凑在前者的两片胸肌边发音，小股气流拂过达米安挺勃的乳头，现在看看是谁在欲求不满啊，提摩西鲜红的唇廓送出一个放荡的微笑，他可不知道操这恶魔崽子是件这么……这么令人身心愉悦的事儿。几星期前他也料想不到自己在上床的时候能这么充满恶趣味，或者说其实他只是太想看达米安在各种意义上吃瘪了。

他能察觉每次律动时达米安的细小的反应，或许得益于他们契合的信息素，又像雄性魟鱼能在交配期定向追踪到雌性魟鱼的心跳，每一丝一缕夸张的脉搏、肌肉的耸动都被他接收再予以反馈。除了让达米安骑他之外提摩西几乎拽着现役罗宾试遍了他以前幻想但从未付诸实行的姿势，整根阴茎被浸得泛出淫荡的光亮；他让达米安只能蹭着床单缓解他自己的那根鸡巴。那片蜜色的、平整而健康的胸膛被拓上爱欲的迹色，颜色更深的乳头被咬得几乎肿起来。被精心犁过、开垦的一片沃园。

达米安看起来很惨，做到最后目光和他本人一样快要涣散。提摩西在射精的边缘掐着自己的手臂从层层饱嫩的穴肉里把阴茎退出来，他侧头看到达米安的嘴唇在颤抖，只言片语挣扎出口：别……射在……

提摩西·德雷克咬破达米安·韦恩后颈那块腺体并让信息素完成交融时射在他的腿胯间，达米安跟着高潮，期间像温驯的猎物一样伏在提摩西的胳膊间一动不动。

“我建议你去死，”过一会儿一个沙哑、有气无力但仍然足够恶毒的声音从毯子之中传来，达米安觉得自己从来，他妈的自从他被造出来开始，从来没这么脏过，物理意义上的脏，因为他俩尤其是提摩西·德雷克的精液现在还挂在他泥泞的腿间，“你去死。”

“我去死就没第二个阿尔法对你这么好了。”提摩西·德雷克冷静地从他身上抽离开，心里甚至涌起一阵变态般的满足，瞧瞧他。这么脏，这么气愤而无从发泄，看起来这么……好操。对吧。

“发情期会持续多久？”  
“一般是一周到半个月，你不好说，你不一样。”

达米安从毯子里爬起来，织物滑落时提摩西满意地见到那些宣告某种阴暗占有欲的痕迹那么鲜亮而美。这可不是在说达米安本人，他们彼此心知肚明发情期一旦结束他们肯定会打一架。

“我要喝点水。”达米安宣布。

4

——所以这就是那只壶崭新出落的样子。从性的羊水之中诞生，有了一个容器的姿态。其中盛装有流转的性，欲望，焦灼，暴力，还有一两匙没人承认的爱。

提摩西不知道这段关系对他来讲是变好还是变坏了。自从那次之后达米安开始牢牢计算把控自己的发情周期，在一次发情期前总是找好理由消失，鉴于他的发情期很短，提摩西不得不也跟着适应这短促的爆发。他评价说感觉好像退化成低智动物了，达米安说不必担心，本来你们两者也不差多少。

在密度过高的性爱中达米安会感觉窒息，或许是年龄问题也或许是因为他是个隐变显性的欧米茄，也或许干脆因为把他快操进床垫的这个王八蛋狗屎阿尔法是提摩西·德雷克。其实事后他总想办法揍提摩西一顿，每次都被及时赶来的大蓝鸟制止或者一般通过等着看笑话的杰森·陶德加入战局和“小红”一起揍他而告终。

好消息是他们的关系好像看起来缓解了一些。不知道为什么提摩西对操了这位总对他恶言相向甚至大打出手的养弟而心有愧疚，也就那么一两毫升的愧疚，也足够这帮在这种方面格外心思敏感的人察觉了。他们第一次搞完之后一起出任务，提摩西·德雷克甚至还不自觉摆出了一副“操他妈的保护者”姿态，直到他脸上挨了达米安一拳才醒悟过来此欧米茄一拳能捶倒十个哥谭罪犯，捶得他们肋骨从肺叶里横戳出来的那种。

这段关系如此阴暗地悄悄生长，在密集的性、暴力和真心诚意互骂傻逼的过程里竟然还达到了可称茁壮的地步。提摩西·德雷克没想过自己能有个……窝，那个中国城附近的安全屋，它几乎已经到了能被称为家的程度。里面堆满他们各自带过来的小物件，还有水和食物储备，甚至还有一箱没来得及拿出来用一用就被达米安一脚踹到床底下的性玩具。他也没想过自己能有个这么长时间、稳定而没有腻味的性伴侣，呃不不，他不是花花公子，只是情感和肉体关系之间那个精细微妙的平衡总是让他感到艰难。

他没把爱人这个称呼冠给过达米安，而他知道达米安也是如此。即使这让他稍感……天啊妈的，让他稍感怅然若失，提摩西在把这段关系搁到舌尖时尝到病苦的味道，是不是和恶魔——大崽子待久了所以东西都会有这股腥苦灼烧的味儿？

你到底是个什么？

达米安再一次地挑衅提摩西并收到相应的成效，他们在“窝”里所以可以随便释放暴力，链条式的暴力之后是性爱。好像没人管这是不是一次发情期，他也不知道什么时候开始他们在非发情期也可以像这样习惯性回这个窝像两只他妈的厌倦了世界归巢的小鸟。

提摩西·德雷克赤着上身半瘫在沙发上，没有伤疤的那一侧肌体平滑而流畅。房间内只开了一盏小夜灯，空气几近凝固。达米安过去踢了他一下，红鸟往旁边懒散地挪了挪。

“穿好你的衣服。”达米安警告。

“拜托我们都看过彼此那么多次一丝不挂了，你难道还在害羞吗？”

“鉴于你不穿上衣的样子比我想得还伤眼一点。”

提摩西抬起眼睛看他，射出的两片目光裹着很难厘清的神色。“D，”他接了一口叹气，语气很僵硬，立刻让达米安失去开口说话的欲望，“你怎么能隔这么久还保持这么混蛋的态度？”

所以这只釉面闪亮、流线漂亮的壶，它被摔碎是件迟早的事。

激怒一个人，接着被激怒是件简单的事。对达米安来说他简直轻车熟路地对提摩西这么干，他先用冷眼旁观的态度惹怒提摩西·德雷克再把自己牵扯进暴力。奇怪的是对这种开端他们两者都开始心照不宣地默契起来，直到这次提摩西被他掐着咽喉抵在沙发上，纯粹的愤怒在湛蓝中一闪而逝。

“我一直——一直是个游离人，”提摩西咝咝地说话，拧着达米安的手腕，“所以你到底要我游离出你的范围还是成为你的？”

他问出来了。这只壶应声而碎，里面的东西像流质一样淌出来。

达米安·韦恩还在看他，然后松开了掐着提摩西·德雷克的手，动作让后者神情一滞。

阻隔贴被揭开，从腺体里飘逸出他们信息素结合的味道，诡异的甜腥被提摩西的宽厚清爽的木本味道稀释已经变得正常许多。

“咬我。”他命令，“加深这个标记。”

提摩西·德雷克咬他且来了一个长期、烙印般的标记过程，他能感觉达米安的手掌就覆在他的脖子后面，就好像阿尔法如果也长个对应的承受腺体他也能这么干一样。他本以为达米安在迪基鸟、B和阿尔福雷德的引导下能长成个相对正常的人，就像他问自己的一样：达米安·韦恩到底是个什么？

散佚成碎片尸体的壶，壶里装着流转的性，欲望，焦灼，暴力，还有一两匙没人承认的爱，泄露出来，在地板上闪闪发光如蜿蜒河道般流淌。

他听到达米安说：看来你被我拴紧了。

是个脑子恐怕长歪了的恶魔大崽子。他叹息，叹息逸出嘴唇然后他等着达米安骑到他阴茎上，完成那个最开始他就最想要也最喜欢的姿势。

他是说，他们两者。

-FIN-


End file.
